El primer amor
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Miyuki Chitose siempre estará enamorada del "ladronzuelo" no importa que vaya a casarse, no importa que él sea un tenista profesional. Ella siempre lo recordará.


_Nació esto porque creo que nadie ha escrito mucho sobre ella y porque esta pareja aunque sería como ilegal por no poner otro termino. Me gusta pensar que ella siempre va a estar enamorada de él, y obvio él para nada. Además existen pocos fics en español NORMALITOS sin yaoi._

 _La idea de que Miyuki fuese novia de Zaizen me gusto, es más joven y lo imagino. Porque Kintaro me gusta más con Tomoka, no me juzguen._

 _Espero que les guste y den una oportunidad para leerlo y sobre todo dejarme algunos comentarios que no vendrían mal._

Disclaimer : como siempre no me pertenecen los personajes.

 **EL PRIMER AMOR**

La pista estaba reluciente con su presencia. Siempre opacaba todo a su alrededor. A pesar del tiempo él seguía casi igual. Los años no pasaron por su hermoso rostro. No cambió de semblante. Su estoicismo lo siguió acompañando y parece ser que sería hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando supe que jugaría en Japón, no lo pensé y compré mi boleto desde meses antes. La copa Davis tenía muchas sedes y al ver su nombre entre los jugadores japoneses me emocioné. Era mi oportunidad para volver a verlo. La última vez que lo vi en vivo y no por televisión, yo tenía quince años y él ya se había convertido en un jugador profesional. Lo encontré por casualidad en el Aeropuerto de Narita. Mi hermano se marcharía por primera vez. Decidió viajar por el mundo con una mochila y dinero que ahorró desde la secundaria. El Ladronzuelo llegaba a Japón esa misma tarde. Él no nos vio. Mi hermano incluso trató de llamarlo pero al ver que estaba rodeado de su cuerpo técnico, lo dejo pasar. Después sólo fueron eventos televisivos, entrevistas y la fama de ser el mejor tenista japonés creció. Yo nunca lo olvide.

Ahora siendo parte del público espectador que admiraba su juego me sentía como en primaria cuando… Aunque yo tenía ocho años y no sabía nada del amor. Siempre pensaba en él, me preguntaba que hacía o sí ya había sanado su lesión en el brazo. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero me enamoré de él. Y quién no. Era perfecto y guapo. Aunque era evidente que él jamás se fijaría en mí. No sólo porque yo era mucho más joven, sino porque… un mundo nos separaba. A él le iban seguramente otros tipos de mujeres, delicadas y menudas. Yo me había convertido en una mujer guapa, sí, pero demasiado desarrollada para mí gusto. Algunas blusas no cerraban los botones a causa de mi busto enorme o los pantalones no se ajustaban por culpa de mis caderas anchas y mi trasero. Llamaba la atención de muchos hombres pero no llamaría jamás la atención de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Él no sabía que lo observaba en silencio y secreto como siempre. No sabía que escape de casa con una excusa barata para verlo y mucho menos que le mentí a mi novio Zaizen Hikaru por verlo una última vez. Reconocí mis sentimientos desde hace mucho sólo que esta vez quería despedirme. Yo era una de las millones de fans que lo asediaban. Probablemente se olvidó de mí. Y no lo culpo. ¿Quién recordaría a una niña escandalosa que lo llamaba todo el tiempo "ladronzuelo"? Hasta para mí es ridículo, pero con nueve años. Qué iba yo a saber.

Verlo jugar, era sentir la emoción de mi niñez. De mis ganas de no crecer nunca. De la aventura que pasamos juntos. La forma en que quiso defenderme. Su tenis revivía en mí cosas que había olvidado. Recordé mi muñecas, los juegos, las películas infantiles, lo bien que era descansar con mi hermano y abrazarlo. Las cenas de mamá, los dulces que traía siempre papá, mis paletas tupsi-pop era mis preferidas. Tezuka se movía de una forma poética. Volví a sentir esa emoción que tenía cada vez lo veía.

Fue mi primer amor.

Nadie se imagina en el estadio que ese hombre al que llaman "Capitán" fue mi primer amor o por lo menos que tuve la fortuna de conocerlo antes de que fuera famoso. Cuando se ganó a pulso el apodo que le dicen hoy. Estaba sentada en la tercera fila de la primera sección, es decir hasta adelante y podía ver sus gestos. Suspiré.

En el segundo set, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Mi novio llamaba. No quería saber nada de Hikaru en este momento. Quería disfrutar de la última cita con mi "ladronzuelo" cerrar mi ciclo, darle las gracias, mandarle un beso… Deje que sonara el teléfono mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de compromiso. Si el "ladronzuelo" se enterará que iba a casarme con Zaizen, ¿qué cara pondría? A decir verdad ni siquiera yo me lo imagine. Simplemente una tarde de viernes en mi último año en Shitenhoji me quede contemplando el atardecer en uno de los parques cerca del río y él estaba tocando una guitarra. Cruzamos las miradas y algo paso por mi pecho que se encendió. Hasta ese momento, el único hombre en el que me había fijado era Tezuka. Zaizen me saludó y se sentó a mi lado. Hablamos del clima y simplemente me dio un beso en la boca. Zaizen lucia tan guapo vestido de negro y esa chamarra de cuero. Los piercing brillaban con el atardecer. Él tenía dieciocho años, recién entró a la Universidad. Luego me dijo que me había visto un par de veces y que le parecía que era demasiado guapa. Incluso le pidió permiso a mi hermano para ser mi novio, algo que no me esperaba. Ya que él era mayor de edad y yo apenas entraría al instituto. Desde entonces he sido muy feliz con todo lo indiferente que pueda ser Hikaru o lo antisocial y poco divertido. Yo he sabido crear la atmosfera para ser feliz. Lo quiero. Sin embargo, algo en mí no estaba completamente en esa relación. En dos años terminaría mi carrera en la Universidad y me casaría.

Nunca deje de creer que quizá un día Tezuka y yo… Ahora esa fantasía se desvanecía por mi realidad. No podía seguir mi vida si tenía a Tezuka en la cabeza todo el tiempo y estaba al pendiente de su vida. Sabía que no estaba casado pero se rumoraba que tenía una relación con una diseñadora de modas muy famosa.

Para el último set, "mi ladronzuelo" ya tenía ganado el partido y el juego. Todos aplaudían y esperaban ansiosos la victoria. Su rival no estuvo a la altura y fue vencido con 7-6. Llovieron rosas, flores y millones de aplausos. El ambiente se sentía caliente, feliz. Estos eran los partidos que transmitía Tezuka. Su tenis tan mágico e increíble. Su tenis tan lleno de vida propia. Me puse de pie para aplaudir. Tazuka dio las gracias, agitó la mano derecha. No pude resistirme. Verlo tan cerca de mí y no poder despedirme me llevó a gritar la forma en como lo llamaba de niña. Las personas a mi lado me miraron entre molestas y curiosas. Me acerque brincando las dos filas delante de mí.

— "Ladronzuelo"— grite— ¡Ladronzuelo!—volví a gritar pero él no me escuchaba con tanto alboroto. No sé de donde saque fuerzas y conseguí que mi voz fuera más fuerte— ¡Ladronzuelo!— él miró en mi dirección. Estaba confundido, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido. Agite los brazos— Soy Miyuki Chitose, la hermana de Chitose Senri del Shintenhoji. ¿Me recuerdas? Una vez me salvaste.

Se quedó de pie por un momento y caminó hasta donde estaba y extendió su mano. Conseguí tocarlo y contuve el llanto.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano?— preguntó en medio de la multitud y las cámaras de televisión.

— Viajando, creo que está en Praga ahora.

— Tú, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que deje de saber de ustedes— jamás hablaba de mí, siempre fue en plural, mi hermano y yo. Como antes, yo siempre fui "la pequeña hermana de Chitose" incluso Zaizen me conoció así.

— Bien… muy bien. Pronto terminaré la universidad.

— Me da mucho gusto. Ahora debo irme. Estaré ocupado, pero si tienes tiempo, ve a mi casa, dile a mi madre que eres la hermana de uno de los chicos del torneo de tenis de la secundaria. Ella nos pondrá en contacto— volví a estrechar su mano, esta vez la apreté y no la solté. Era ahora o nunca. Yo sabía que jamás lo volvería a tocar o tener frente a mí. Y jamás iría a ver a su madre.

Tome su mano entre mis manos y me arme de valor.

— Tezuka… siempre pienso en ti— no era el momento ni el lugar para decir esas cosas, lo sabía. Más tratándose de Tezuka que todo debía ser calculado y meticuloso— nunca voy a olvidarte— a los veinticinco años, él debía descifrar el significado de esas palabras. Se sonrojó un poco y soltó mi mano.

— Salúdame a tu hermano cuando lo veas.

Recogió su maleta y desapareció en la puerta por donde había entrado. Suspiré. Pude sacarlo, decirle lo que sentía. Ahora podía regresar a casa y seguir con mi vida y escuchar los reclamos de mi novio por no responder el celular. Regresé a mi lugar, tome mi bolsa y salí del estadio lo más rápido que pude. No sé si existía el destino, pero desee tanto volver a verlo en el futuro. Tan sólo para poder admirarlo una vez más. Porque de nada sirvió, yo iba a seguir enamorada de él toda la vida.

 _Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios =)_


End file.
